In a conventional rack system, one or more servers are often mounted with a fan system. Such a fan system typically includes a frame, with a fixed partition, to house individual fan units. However, traditional fan units can range in size. For example, in some conventional designs, eight 80 mm fan units can be housed in a fan system. In other conventional designs, up to three 140 mm fan units can be housed in a fan system. Consequently, conventional fan systems in rack systems typically have a fixed frame built-in to accommodate a fixed number of fan units of a particular size. This also results in a maximum cooling capacity for the fan system. Thus, to repair such a fan system, the entire frame and fixed partition must typically be removed, thereby increasing costs and difficulty for maintaining the rack system. Further, if the servers in the rack system are changed or modified such that the current fan system performance is not adequate to provide proper cooling, then the entire fan system would need to be replaced with a different fan configuration capable of cooling the new or modified server configuration.